For the rear wheel or rear axle suspension of a motor vehicle, in addition to a spring, shock absorbers are typically also provided. The end of the shock absorber facing away from the axle is to be connected to the body. Since in the region of a shock absorber connection on the body side comparatively high mechanical loads occur during the operation of the vehicle, such connecting regions of the motor vehicle body have to be structurally reinforced. It has been usual up to now to arrange additional reinforcing profiles in the region of a wheel house in order to be able to furnish the shock absorber with locally adequate stability in the connecting region.
Accordingly, as disclosed in DE 10 2004 027 377 A1 a wheel house support profile is known on which a reinforcing profile in extension of a longitudinal axis of a shock absorber is additionally fastened to the outer surface of a wall and of the wheel house support profile. The respective reinforcing profile in this case is fastened to a corresponding inner wall of the lateral frame of the body via a U-shaped flange.
Although with such reinforcing profiles the region of a shock absorber connection of the motor vehicle body can be locally reinforced, it is desirable, however, that such reinforcing profiles additionally assume or reinforce further additional functions of the body.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved shock absorber connection or shock absorber connection reinforcement which at the same time also contributes to a reinforcement or stiffening of the motor vehicle body proper. Here, the shock absorber connection should result in a component reduction and contribute to a reduction of the motor vehicle gross weight. Furthermore, implementation should be as cost-effective and production-rational as possible.